


Snake of Ink

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, THEY ARE VERY GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: it's just janus being gay for a couple hundred words.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Snake of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Remy is loud.

He’s dramatic.

And he’s _Janus’s_.

Janus isn’t one to be possessive, hell, they’re both poly, but at night when he comes home, it’s nice to see Remy on the couch, or literally anywhere in the small condo they share, just _existing_.

So for once, when Remy arrives after Janus, he flops into the lap of his boyfriend, most likely about to bemoan his life.

“Oh man, I’ve had the worst day _ever_.”

There it is. Janus runs a and through Remy’s hair, not really paying attention as he complains about the usual library drama, Janus never understood how someone as loud as Remy chose a library to work at of all places, but who’s he to wonder? He spends his time tattooing. 

“Babe.”

“Hmm?”

“I want another tat. Could you help me design one?”

Janus hums for a moment. They both currently have matching tattoos- a snake running around their left ankles, Remy’s is white ink against his dark skin and Janus’s is traditional ink. But where Janus was content having the one, Remy attempts to get one at least every six months when he can save up his pocket cash that isn’t put into the monthly budget.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Something cool. Maybe a dragonfly on my ring finger?”

Janus shivers. “I will not do that, but I’m sure one of my coworkers would.”

“Yay!” Remy lurches his head out of Janus’ lap to give him a kiss, shocking the other, who was not expecting it.

“Love you snake.”

“I know.” Janus teases, gently playing with Remy’s dark curls as his boyfriend lays back down.

“Do you want me to sketch out a few designs before bed, or should we just cuddle tonight.”

“M’comfortable, we can just stay like this.” 

And so they do, comfortable in each other’s company as Janus messes with Remy’s hair with one hand, the other holding his phone as he scrolls through a supply shop for ink and Remy just watches Janus with the love clearly written across his face.

It’s quiet.

It’s domestic.

and there’s no doubt in either of their minds that they don’t belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
